Freak!
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: <html><head></head>Ketika kau bangun bersama sesama jenis tanpa pakaian. Mungkin akan menganggap biasa, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Kenapa? Yaoi. Kris, Luhan. KrisLu KrisHan</html>
1. Chapter 1

Freak!

Pair: Wu Yifan ( Kris ), Xi Luhan, And Other.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo, Bahasa gak baku.

Note: Fic ini udah pernah dipublish digrup fb, tp baru chap ini aza dan ini masih on going yaa. Fic ini jg Cerme rubah dikit alurnya.

Summary: Ketika kau bangun bersama sesama jenis tanpa pakaian. Mungkin akan menganggap biasa, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Kenapa?

By: CermePhinaaa

...

...

...

"Uuummhh.."

Terdengar suara leguhan malas dari bibir seorang namja berwajah manis, Luhan. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan langsung meringis merasakan perih dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka sepasang mata rusanya dan langsung terbelalak mendapati ruangan yang bukan kamarnya.

"Ini dimana?"

"Mmmhh.."

Luhan menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang namja tidur disampingnya. Luhan mengintip kedalam selimutnya dan sepertinya semalam ia telah having sex dengan namja disampingnya.

"Aaarrgghh!"

Teriakan nyaring Luhan, mau tak mau membuat namja berambut cokelat terang nyaris pirang itu terbangun.

"Hey.. ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

Luhan beringsut menjauh dan menatap waspada pada namja yang tengah duduk melihatnya. "Siapa kau?!"

"Kau lupa? Aku, Kris. Kita sudah berkenalan sebelum berakhir disini." Ucap namja itu yang bernama Kris.

"La- lalu.. kau keluarkan dimana?"

"Hmm.. aku lupa pakai pengaman. Dan kau itu sangat nikmat, sampai aku keluar berkali-kali didalam."

"Mwoya?!" Luhan meremas frustasi surai cokelat terangnya, yup! Luhan dan Kris memiliki warna rambut serupa.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kau kan laki-laki. Kecuali jika kau perempuan, wajar jika bersikap seperti itu. Karena perempuan kan bisa hamil dan laki-laki tidak bisa. Jadi tidak perlu bersikap seperti gadis yang baru kehilangan keperawanannya."

Kris tidak mengerti bagaimana frustasinya Luhan sekarang. Kris turun dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya, ia juga memberikan beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal paling tinggi pada Luhan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Itu uang untukmu karena aku sangat menikmati permainan dengan laki-laki sepertimu. Dan aku sangat beruntung, sepertinya kau belum pernah dimasuki. Karena semalam lubangmu itu sangat rapat." Ujar Kris diikuti seringai tipisnya.

Kris melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu dan setelah namja tinggi itu keluar. Luhan langsung berteriak dan melempar semua uang yang diberikan Kris padanya.

"ARGH! Dasar brengsek! Dia pikir aku gigolo! Sial.. sial.. sial..!"

Luhan meremas perut bagian bawahnya. "Bagaimana jika ada yang tumbuh disini? Aku bukanlah laki-laki biasa. Ugh! Sial. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak terjadi apa-apa." Harap Luhan penuh kecemasan.

...

...

Luhan membuka sebuah pintu apartement kecilnya. Ia berjalan masuk, lalu menutup pintunya. Luhan masuk kekamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang berukuran sedang.

"Haaahh.. sial sekali hidupku. Kalau saja aku tidak minum soju sampai mabuk. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini." Luhan mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi. Ia belum sempat membersihkan diri dihotel tadi.

Satu jam berlalu. Kini Luhan sudah selesai mandi dan memakai kaus serta boxer.

"Luhan hyung.." Seseorang bersurai blonde itu masuk kedalam kamar Luhan.

"Ya Sehun-ah kau dari mana saja? Kenapa saat aku pulang kau tidak berada disini?"

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya dan menjilat bibirnya. "Mianhae. Salah sendiri kau ikut dengan laki-laki tinggi itu. Aku tidak mau sendiri di apartement, jadi aku menginap dirumah Jongin."

"A- apa?! Kau menginap dirumah Jongin."

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Jongin itu gay dan dia menyukaimu Sehun!" Luhan berjalan cepat menghampiri Sehun dan langsung memegang tubuh Sehun.

"Ya! Luhan hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini geli.."

"Aku hanya memeriksa dongsaengku saja. Takut jika Jongin mengapa-apakanmu."

"Jongin tidak seperti itu hyung.."

"Kau menyukainya?!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Hyung sendiri. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan namja yang semalam mengaku kekasihmu?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Itulah bodohnya kalian, membiarkanku dibawa namja asing dan.. dan aku.."

"Luhan hyung, jangan katakan kalau-" Ludah Sehun seakan tercekat dia melihat leher Luhan yang dipenuhi bercak merah dan ada juga yang keunguan. "Hyung, kau yang menjadi bottom?"

"Aku tidak mau membahas ini. Kemarin adalah hari yang sial untukku." Sahut Luhan.

"Lagi pula kaukan namja hyung. Jadi tak perlu khawatir kau akan hamilkan?.. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rasanya hyung? Apakah sakit dan perih hmm.." Goda Sehun.

"Kau ini bicara apa Sehun?! Kenapa mesum sekali." Dan Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. "Hahaha.. dan yang benar saja, kau ini ada-ada saja Sehun-ah. Iya aku tidak mungkin hamil kan."

...

...

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Tapi kejadian saat ia ditiduri namja asing bernama Kris itu masih terus berada dipikirannya. Sampai saat ini ia belum bisa bernafas lega.

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menjatuhkan dagunya diatas meja cafe.

"Kris! Kenapa kau ingin kita putus? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

"Sudah kubilang. Kita tidak cocok lagi."

"Aku akan berubah Kris."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar nama yang disebut dipertengkaran itu. Ia mendongak dan menangkap namja yang seminggu ini ada dipikirannya.

"Kris?" Ujar Luhan.

Namja itu berpaling pada Luhan dan langsung menarik Luhan agar berdiri, kemudian merangkul Luhan.

"Kau lihat laki-laki ini? Dia kekasihku sekarang." Ucap Kris.

"Apa?!" / "Apa?!" Bukan hanya Luhan yang terkejut dengan ucapan Kris. Tapi seorang yeoja yang berdiri dengan wajah terkejut didepan mereka.

"Kris.. kau gay?"

"Yes! Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau pergi." Usir Kris.

Yeoja itu memajukan bibirnya dan mengusap air matanya. "Brengsek!" Dan yeoja itu mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi kanan Kris.

"Argh! Dasar wanita gila!" Umpat Kris mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

Luhan melepas paksa rangkulan Kris. "Apa maksudmu! Siapa yang kekasihmu eoh?!"

Kris mendudukan dirinya dan menarik Luhan agar duduk disampingnya. "Aha kita bertemu lagi. Kau tahu setelah aku meninggalkanmu, aku kembali lagi kekamar tapi kau sudah tidak ada. Aku juga ingin bertanya pada siapa, karena tidak ada yang tahu tentangmu. Kan aku yang membawamu dan menyewa kamar."

"Dan bertemu denganmu lagi adalah hal yang sangat buruk!" Luhan berniat bangun, tapi Kris langsung menarik kembali Luhan hingga ia jatuh dipangkuan Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sst! Tenanglah. Kau mau kita jadi pusat perhatian eoh." Kata Kris dengan seringainya.

Luhan memberontak hingga terlepas dari Kris. Ia berdiri dan menatap Kris dengan sengit. "Aku harap ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir!" Dengan cepat Luhan berlari meninggalkan Kris.

Kris masih terdiam. "Kenapa dengannya? Huft. Padahal Luhan itu sangat menarik, tapi yaa sudahlah. Dan suatu saat aku yakin namja bermata rusa itu akan datang lagi padaku."

...

...

Selama perjalanan pulang bibir mungil Luhan tak hentinya mengumpati hari ini, terutama pertemuannya dengan Kris.

Luhan berdiri sesaat menatap pintu apartementnya. Setelah mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. Luhan menekan password apartementnya, lalu masuk kedalam.

"Mmmhh~ aahh.."

Eh?

Tepat setelah Luhan menutup pintu, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar suara seperti desahan itu.

"Seperti suara Sehun?" Gumam Luhan.

"Jonginniehh.. lebih dalam lagiiihh.." Dan sekarang Luhan membulatkan kedua bola matanya mendengar suara rintihan yang memang milik Sehun itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?!"

Luhan berlari menuju kamar milik Sehun dan menggedor-gedornya.

Dok.. dok.. dok..

"Sehun! Cepat buka pintunya! Apa yang kau lakukan didalam!" Seru Luhan.

...

Sementara didalam kamar Sehun.

Kedua namja yang terlihat sedang bersenggama itu berhenti sesaat.

"Jongin, ada Luhan hyung. Bagaimana ini?"

Jongin mengatur nafasnya dan menyerukan wajahnya dileher Sehun. "Ini tanggung, Sehun. Kita lanjutkan dan nanti kita jelaskan pada Luhan hyung."

"Ta- tapi Jongin.. Nghhh~ Aaammpphh.." Sehun kembali mendesah, karena Jongin mulai bergerak melanjutkan nafsunya.

...

Luhan yang mendengarnya diluar, terdiam. "Mereka benar-benar!" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Luhan memerah, karena perasaan marah. Ia tidak rela Sehun, dongsaeng kesayangan menjadi seperti itu. Benar dugaan Luhan selama ini, Sehun dan Jongin memang lebih dari teman.

...

Luhan duduk dihadapan Sehun dan Jongin. Luhan sendiri memandang tak suka Sehun yang berwajah pucat dan memeluk lengan Jongin.

"Sekarang.. ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku tentang hubungan kalian?"

Suara Luhan membuat kedua namja itu sedikit menegang. Jongin mengambil nafas dan mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Seperti yang kau duga. Aku gay dan menyukai Sehun, hyung."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Sehun! Kau itukan bukan gay." Kata Luhan setengah membentak.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, ia takut jika melihat Luhan yang sedang marah. Apa lagi marah karenanya.

"A- awalnya memang iya. Aku terus menyangkal dan menganggap Jongin hanya sebatas teman. Hingga saat itu aku melihat Jongin bersama teman wanitanya dan mereka terlihat mesra. Disitu aku diam, namun entah mengapa aku merasa tidak rela. Ada yang sakit disini hyung.." Sehun mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya, sambil tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya.

Luhan tercekat melihat Sehun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Luhan hyung.. Aku mohon, izinkan aku untuk bersama Jongin. Kami tahu ini salah tapi.. k- kau dan laki-laki yang malam itu juga pernah melakukannya." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan menatap lagi pada Sehun dengan kedua mata rusanya yang membulat. "Kau! Itu beda Sehun. Aku tidak mengenalnya dan kami tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kalian sendiri yang bodoh! Kenapa membiarkanku dibawa oleh laki-laki sialan itu!" Geram Luhan.

Jongin dan Sehun terdiam.

Luhan mendengus kesal dan bangun dari duduknya. "Terserah kalian ingin melakukan apa. Aku tidak mau ikut campur, yang jelas jangan pernah melakukannya disini lagi. Kalau perlu kau tinggal saja bersama Jongin sana!" Setelah itu Luhan pergi ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sehun sendiri sudah menangis di pelukan Jongin. "Jongin.. nanti bantu aku membereskan barang-barangku. Mulai hari ini aku ikut tinggal bersamamu ne. Aku tidak mau membuat Luhan hyung bertambah marah padaku."

Jongin mengangguk dan mengusap punggung Sehun yang bergetar. "Tenang saja Sehun. Aku malah senang kalau kita tinggal bersama."

...

Freak!

...

Luhan mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya. Ia sudah stress memikirkan apakah nanti akan ada yang tubuh didalam perutnya? Sekarang ditambah lagi masalah Sehun dan Jongin. Sudah dua minggu Luhan tinggal sendirian di apartement, karena Luhan sudah mengusir Sehun secara tak langsung.

"Apa aku keterlaluan pada mereka?" Gumam Luhan. "Tapi.. aku hanya ingin agar Sehun tidak salah memilih."

Luhan mengaduk-aduk sereal cokelatnya. Kemudian saat ia menyuapkan satu sendok sereal kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual. Luhan mencengkram perutnya yang terasa bergejolak.

"Ugh! Umppt!" Luhan berlari menuju wastafel sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Hoeeekk.. uweee.. ngh.. uweek!" Luhan memuntahkan cairan bening kedalam wastafel. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan air.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mual seperti ini? Apa... Anniya! Itu tidak mungkin." Pekik Luhan.

Ia berlari kekamar untuk mengambil dompet serta jaketnya. Sepertinya namja manis itu berniat pergi ke rumah sakit.

...

...

...

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Sehun segera berlari kesana dan saat ia membuka pintu. Sehun terkejut dengan siapa yang datang dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lu- Luhan hyung.. waeyo?"

"Hiks.. Sehunnie.."

"Hyung.. kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis didada Sehun.

"Aku.. hiks.. aku hamil.."

...

...

TBC

Yup! Ini pertama kalinya Cerme bikin fic KrisHan. Cerme geregetan sama KrisHan apa lg mereka pake gelang samaan.


	2. Chapter 2

Freak!

Three shoot

Cast: Wu Yifan ( Kris ), Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, Typo's

Note: Kabarnya Luhan ikut keluar jg yaa dari Exo. Cerme sedih sih tp seneng jg KrisHan sehati :) Mianhae. Kasian jg sma Lay dia kan Krishan shipper, stay strong to unicorn.

...

Freak Chapter 2

...

...

"Aku.. hiks.. aku hamil.."

Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan. Yang benar saja! Maksudnya Luhan itu kan laki-laki, sama seperti dirinya. Jadi tidak mungkin dia hamil. Karena Sehun merasa dirinya yang sering melakukannya dengan Jongin saja tidak hamil juga. Dan ini Luhan, dia baru saja melakukan sekali jadi mustahil saja.

"Luhan hyung.. jangan bercanda.. itu tidak mungkin hyung, kau laki-laki."

Luhan lantas melepas pelukannya dan menatap kesal pada Sehun. "Jadi kau pikir aku bercanda?!" Luhan melemparkan sebuah amplop cokelat ke wajah Sehun. "Lihat itu!"

Sehun dengan cekatan membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isi kertas tersebut. Ekspresi wajah Sehun langsung berubah terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut.

"Sekarang kau percayakan?" Ujar Luhan.

Sehun memandang Luhan. "Ta- tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Selama ink aku tidak bercerita padamu kalau sebenarnya aku memiliki rahim. Aku takut jika nanti kau menganggapku aneh dan menjauhiku Sehun-ah. Makanya aku sembunyikan keadaanku, dan karena itu aku sangat membenci gay."

Sehun menatap sendu. "Luhan hyung.. mianhae, aku tidak bisa menjadi dongsaeng yang baik. Kalau saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan menganggapmu aneh hyung. Aku pasti akan menjagamu." Sehun memeluk Luhan.

Dan Luhan kembali menangis disana. Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dan menggiring namja manis itu untuk masuk ke apartement Jongin dengannya.

Sehun memberikan teh hangat untuk Luhan yang kini duduk dikursi meja makan. Sehun menarik satu kursi dihadapan Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Luhan hyung.."

Luhan beralih menatap Sehun.

"Apa.. apa anak itu, anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang pernah menidurimu?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Wajah Luhan berubah masam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Sehun tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu Luhan menjawabnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung? Meminta pertanggung jawaban-"

"Aku bukan wanita hamil yang ingin mengemis tanggung jawab Sehun!" Potong Luhan.

"Tapi kau hamil hyung. Kau sedang mengandung anak dari laki-laki itu."

Luhan menunduk sedih. "Aku tidak tahu Sehunnie.. aku hanya, hanya takut. Lagi pula aku hanya tahu namanya saja."

"Luhan hyung.. kau tidak perlu takut. Ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu dan Jongin tentunya. Jadi siapa namanya?" Kata Sehun.

"Namanya.. Kris.."

"Hanya itu hyung?

"Umm.." Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari dia dari club malam tempat kita pertama kali bertemu dengannya?"

"Tapi apa bisa?"

"Umm.. itu siapa tahu saja kan.."

..

..

Malam hari. Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin kembali datang ke club malam dimana terakhir kali mereka bertemu Kris. Kira-kira itu hampir sebulan yang lalu.

Mereka bertiga duduk bertiga dan saling melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu saja ada Kris.

"Luhan hyung. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan, maksudku dengan kehamilanmu." Kata Jongin.

Luhan beralih memandang Jongin. "Kau berisik!"

Jongin langsung bungkam mendengar perkataan Luhan. Sehun mengusap pundak Jongin.

"Sepertinya Luhan hyung menjadi sangat sensitif karena kehamilannya. Jadi jaga ucapanmu Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sehun penuh arti. "Sepertinya aku harus lebih gigih lagi agar kau bisa hamil juga Sehunnie."

Plak!

Sehun memukul kepala Jongin.

"Akh! Appo.. kenapa memukulku?" Ringis Jongin yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Karena kau bodoh!"

Luhan memandang jengah Sehun dan Jongin. "Kalian berdua berisik!"

"Mianhae.." Ucap Sehun dan Jongin.

Luhan beralih lagi memandang pintu masuk club dan matanya langsung memincing melihat seorang namja yang ia cari-cari.

"Itu Kris!" Luhan segera beranjak diikuti Sehun dan Jongin.

"YA! Namja sialan!"

Buak!

Luhan dan Sehun ternganga melihat Kris yang jatuh tersungkur, karena baru saja ditonjok sama Jongin.

Dengan kesal Kris bangkit dan menatap nyalang pada Jongin. "Apa masalahmu?!"

"Masalahnya. Kau sudah menghamili hyung iparku!" Seru Jongin menarik Luhan kedepan dan Luhan langsung menunduk.

Kris melirik sekilas. "Haha yang benar saja?! Masa aku menghamili laki-laki. Lagi pula mana ada laki-laki bisa hamil!" Kris kembali menatap Luhan. "Kau.. Luhan? Jadi kau yang hamil." Setelahnya Kris malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Lelucon macam apa yang kalian buat?!"

"Baca ini! Dan kau akan tahu." Sehun melempar selembar kertas pada Kris.

Kris menerimanya dan membaca tiap baris kalimat yang tertulis diatas kertas putih tersebut. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan. "Ini tidak mungkin.."

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan langsung memukuli Kris dengan bringas. "Kau tidak percayakan?! Lalu bagaimana denganku. Kau pikir aku tidak gila?! Ini semua karena kelakuan bejatmu!"

"Argh!.. berhenti Lu.."

Dua orang security menarik Luhan, memisahkannya dari Kris.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Berontak Luhan.

Kris bangkit berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Ia menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu ikut! Ini urusanku dengan Luhan kan." Ucap Kris ketika melihat Sehun dan Jongin berniat mengikutinya.

...

...

Kris menjalankan mobilnya dan Luhan melihatnya.

"Ya! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja ke apartementku."

"Apa!" Luhan terkejut. "Tidak! Turunkan aku disini!" Luhan mencoba membuka pintu mobil Kris yang sayangnya sudah dikunci terlebih dahulu oleh sang pemilik.

...

...

Setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah jam. Akhirnya Kris dan Luhan sampai di parkiran apartement Kris.

Dengan terburu Kris turun dari mobilnya dengan Luhan yang masih terkunci didalam mobil tentunya. Kris membuka kunci mobilnya dan menarik Luhan keluar.

Luhan sendiri langsung berusaha kabur setelah keluar dari mobil Kris. Namun tangan kanan Kris segera menahan tangan kiri Luhan dan mencengkramnya kuat.

"Akh! Kris sakit. Lepas, lepaskan tanganku!" Luhan mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Kris yang sangat kuat itu, namun nihil. Tenaga Kris sangat kuat. Luhan yang laki-laki dan memiliki tubuh kecil ternyata harus mengakui jika ia kalah kuat dari Kris.

Kris terus menyeret Luhan menuju apartementnya yang berada di lantai tiga nomor empat puluh satu. Kris menekan beberapa digit password di pintu dan secara otomatis pintu apartementnya terbuka. Setelah Kris dan Luhan masuk kedalam, secara otomatis juga pintu apartementnya tertutup.

"Lepas!" Akhirnya Luhan dapat melepaskan tangannya, ia mengusap-ngusap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa ngilu. Warna kulit pergelangan tangannya bahkan berubah menjadi merah kebiruan.

Kris berdecih sinis. "Kau sedang bercanda kan tentang kehamilanmu?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Kris. "Kau sendiri sudah melihat hasil testnya!"

"Itu bisa saja kan kalau kau yang mengarangnya, hmm.." Kris berjalan mendekati Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat Kris tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur, tapi Kris terus melangkah maju.

"A- apa yang? Menjauh dariku!" Luhan mulai panik karena dirinya sekarang telah terhimpit di antara tembok dan dada Kris.

Kris menatap Luhan dingin dengan sepasang mata elangnya. Luhan langsung merasa dadanya sesak, tatapan Kris sangat menakutkan baginya sekarang.

Jari telunjuk Kris terangkat dan mengelus pipi Luhan yang sangat halus itu. "Kau tahu? Aku paling tidak suka di bohongi."

Luhan menelan ludahnya kelu. "A- aku tidak bohong Kris. Su- sungguh.."

Kris tidak membalas perkataan Luhan. Ia malah terus menatap dalam sepasang mata rusa Luhan, membuat namja manis itu mendadak pucat.

"Jika memang benar kau hamil.. boleh kan aku bersapa dengan calon bayi didalam perutmu?"

"A- apa maksudmu?!" Luhan bisa melihat kabut nafsu disepasang mata elang Kris.

"Kau pasti tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksudku kan."

Luhan mengerti. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya dan memberontak agar keluar dari kungkungan Kris. Kris menahan kedua bahu kecil Luhan dan menekannya di dinding agar namja manis itu berhenti bergerak.

"Akh! Kris.. Jangan lagi- Hmmpt!" Luhan membelalakan matanya sekarang. Kris mencium bibirnya dan sekarang bibir namja tampan itu tengah bergerak mengulum lalu menghisap bibirnya. "Nnnggghh~"

Kris tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dan senyuman Kris sekarang memiliki banyak arti.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Fic ini juga udah pernah dipublish di grup fb tapi cmn chapter pertama aja. Dan chapter besok terakhir yaa, keep review.

KrisHan become real! lalala Yeyeyee ~

See you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Freak!

Cast: Wu Yifan ( Kris), Xi Luhan, and other.

Warning: Yaoi, Typo's, EYD tak sesuai.

By: CermePhinaaa

...

...  
>"Jika memang benar kau hamil.. boleh kan aku bersapa dengan calon bayi didalam perutmu?"<p>

"A- apa maksudmu?!" Luhan bisa melihat kabut nafsu disepasang mata elang Kris.

"Kau pasti tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksudku kan."

Luhan mengerti. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya dan memberontak agar keluar dari kungkungan Kris. Kris menahan kedua bahu kecil Luhan dan menekannya di dinding agar namja manis itu berhenti bergerak.

"Akh! Kris.. Jangan lagi- Hmmpt!" Luhan membelalakan matanya sekarang. Kris mencium bibirnya dan sekarang bibir namja tampan itu tengah bergerak mengulum lalu menghisap bibirnya. "Nnnggghh~"

Kris tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dan senyuman Kris sekarang memiliki banyak arti.

...

Freak! - Chapter 3

...

"Krishhh~ eeengh.."

Kini tubuh kecil Luhan sudah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Kris yang tengah mencumbui dada telanjang Luhan. Kris sudah melepas kaus Luhan dan membuangnya ke bawah, namun Luhan masih lengkap memakai celana jinsnya.

Lidah panjang Kris terjulur keluar menuju nipple kemerahan milik Luhan. Kris menjilatnya sebelum mengemut nipple Luhan dengan lembut.

"O- ohh.. Krishh.. aaahhh.." Nafas Luhan semakin memburu karena perbuatan Kris. Luhan ingin menghindari, tapi sentuhan Kris benar-benar membuatnya terbuai.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak menatap Luhan yang masih terpejam menikmati sentuhannya.

"Ternyata memang hanya cara ini yang bisa membuatmu kembali lagi padaku, Xiao Lu."

Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Ia membalas tatapan Kris. "Kau memang brengsek!"

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Ta- tapi sudah ku bilang kan kalau aku ini aneh.." Suara Luhan mulai melirih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak aneh Xiao Lu. Kau itu istimewa. Tapi kenapa kau melupakan aku? Kau seolah-olah tidak mengenalku." Raut wajah Kris berubah sendu.

"Maafkan aku Kris." Bisik Luhan.

...

*Flashback On*

...  
>Kris membawa Luhan yang tengah terlelap itu ke apartementnya. Ia membawa masuk tubuh kecil itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang besar miliknya. Kris menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia mulai mengelus wajah Luhan yang sangat halus menggunakan jemarinya.<p>

"Kau sangat indah Luhan.. aku sangat beruntung memilikimu." Perlahan Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

Bibir Kris mulai mencium bibir Luhan sebelum mengulumnya dengan lembut. Kris menghisap bibir Luhan yang terasa sangat manis.

"Mmmhh.."

Kris membuka kedua matanya mendengar rintihan dari Luhan. Ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Luhan. Ternyata Luhan masih tertidur.

Kris berseringai tipis. "Aku minta maaf Luhan. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Kris mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaian Luhan yang melekat ditubuh kecil itu. Dimulai dari atas sampai kebawah dan tersisa hanya celana dalam Luhan saja.

Dan pada bagian melepas celana dalam Luhan. Kris mulai berkeringat dan menelan ludahnya kelu. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia menurunkan celana dalam milik Luhan yang berwarna hitam itu sampai terlepas dari ujung kaki Luhan.

Kris memandang takjub tubuh Luhan yang sangat luar biasa indah baginya. Kulit Luhan bukan hanya putih, namun juga sangat halus dan mulus. Kris melihat penis Luhan yang berwarna putih kemerahan dan masih tertidur. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghirup aroma kelelakian Luhan yang menguar dari kejantannya.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya lagi untuk menatap wajah Luhan yang masih terlelap. Nafas Kris mulai memburu. Tubuh telanjang Luhan benar-benar sangat menggodanya. Buru-buru ia juga melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Kembali Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini ia berniat menjelajahi dada mulus milik Luhan. Bibir tipisnya mulai mencium nipple kemerahan milik Luhan, lalu menghisapnya. Layaknya seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya.

Ck..ck..ck..

Suara khas seseorang yang timbul karena menyedot itu pun terdengar. Kris sangat bernafsu. Ia bahkan menggigit-gigit ujung nipple Luhan dan menyedotnya lagi dengan gemas.

"Mmmnnhh.." Lagi. Suara leguhan Luhan terdengar di iringi gerakan tidak nyamannya. Karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Kris berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Luhan. "Kau tertidur sangat pulas ya Luhan." Kris terkekeh pelan.

Kedua mata elangnya melihat kebawah. Disana penisnya yang sudah mulai terbangun berhadapan dengan milik Luhan yang masih tertidur. Tetesan precum Kris mulai menjatuhi penis Luhan hingga basah.

Kris beringsut turun dan mendekati penis Luhan. Ia memegang kejantanan Luhan dan mengocoknya dengan pelan dan perlahan milik Luhan mulai bangun sampai mengeras. Cairan precum pun keluar dari ujung kejantanan Luhan, menguatkan aroma khas kejantanan laki-laki.

Bibir Kris mendekat dan mulai mengulum penis Luhan yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya. Bahkan penis Luhan muat seluruhnya didalam mulut Kris. Kris menghisap dan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Nafas Luhan mulai memburu. Kepala bersurai madu itu bahkan mulai bergerak gelisah dan alam sadarnya menarik ia dari alam mimpinya.

"Nghhh~" Rintihan Luhan terdengar di ikuti dengan ia yang mulai membuka kedua matanya.

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Bagian alat vitalnya terasa sangat geli nan nikmat. Luhan mencengkram seprai biru laut itu dengan erat.

Ia melihat kebawah dan mendapati Kris sedang mem blow job nya. Luhan membulatkan matanya, lalu mendongakan kepalanya. "A- akh.. hnggghh.. Krisss~ apa yang kau lakukannhh?"

Kris tersenyum dalam kulumannya. Ia tahu Luhan sudah terbangun. Maka dengan sengaja namja berambut pirang itu mempercepat sedotannya di iringi gigitan kecil di ujung kepala penis Luhan.

"Aaahh.. Kris berhentihh.."

Kris tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang mulai menggerakan kedua kakinya. Ia malah semakin senang dengan reaksi Luhan.

"Kris.. akuhh.. berhenti Kris!" Luhan semakin bergerak gusar. Sesuatu membuat perutnya terasa melilit dan ia ingin mengeluarkannya. Rasanya seperti kebelet ingin buang air kecil dan Luhan tahu ini bukan air seni, tapi ia ingin mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Jangan dilanjut.. Kris.. akuhh aaahhh~ ngh.. KRISSSHH~!" Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Tubuhnya mengejang sesaat dan ia menyemburkan spermanya didalam mulut Kris. Luhan klimaks.

Kris menyudahi acara memanjakan penis Luhan. Ia menaiki Luhan dan menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah dan dipenuhi peluh itu. Tangan kanan Kris terjulur untuk mengelap keringat dikening Luhan dan tersenyum, ketika melihat Luhan yang membuka matanya dan menatapnya.

"Kau tahu? Rasamu itu sangat manis Xiao Lu."

"Cukup Kris. Jangan di lanjutkan lagi. Aku tidak mau." Luhan membuang wajahnya kesamping, begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang berubah dingin.

"Kenapa tidak Luhan? Kenapa kau tidak mau huh! Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun dan kau masih belum mau melakukannya denganku?!" Tanya Kris sedikit emosi.

Luhan beralih menatap Kris lagi. "Kau tidak mengerti. Cinta bukan hanya tentang sex, Wu Yifan!"

"Apa yang aku kurang mengerti eoh?! Bukankah sangat wajar jika sepasang kekasih melakukan sex. Terlebih lagi kita sesama jenis, jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita. Kau itu bukan wanita yang takut karena bisa hamil. Jadi jangan membuat alasan lagi, Luhan." Ujar Kris.

"Aku.. pokoknya aku tidak mau melakukannya Kris, sebelum kau menikahiku."

"Aku pasti akan menikahimu Xi Luhan! Jadi, biarkan aku melakukannya." Kris mulai menciumi leher jenjang Luhan dan memberikan hickey disana.

"Eeengh.. Kris, aku tidak- Akh! nghhh.." Luhan mulai menarik surai pirang milik Kris.

Kris sendiri tidak merasa sakit. Justru hal itu malah membuatnya semakin bernafsu pada Luhan. Di luar dugaan Luhan. Kris mulai membuka kedua paha Luhan dan menggesek-gesekan ujung penisnya di pintu anal Luhan.

Luhan membelalakan kedua mata rusanya, merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul dan keras mulai mendorong masuk ke analnya.

"Kris! Jangan.. ahhh.. Kris.. kumohon jangan lakukan! Hiks.. please Kris."

Kris langsung mematung mendengar suara Luhan yang sangat lirih dan serak. Luhan menangis dan itu karenanya. Kris mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan dan menatap wajah Luhan.

Luhan memejam kan kedua matanya yang tengan mengeluar tetesan cairan bening. Namja manis itu bahkan tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan agar tidak keluar.

Dengan wajah panik, lalu Kris menarik kepala penisnya yang sudah memasuki anal Luhan. Kemudian Kris menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Luhan yang basah dan bergetar.

"Luhan.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Xiao Lu.." Bisik Kris berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menangis saat Kris akan menyetubuhinya. Bukan kali ini saja Kris mencoba untuk meniduri Luhan, ia sudah mencobanya berkali-kali. Namun selalu gagal dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang mendiaminya karena marah.

Setelah ia mulai tenang. Luhan mendorong dada Kris agar ia terlepas dari pelukan sang kekasih. Luhan menatap kedua mata elang Kris.

"Kris. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini-"

Kris memotong ucapan Luhan dengan meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir Luhan. "Tidak, Luhan. Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mencoba melakukannya lagi sampai kau siap dan memintaku untuk-"

"Tidak, Kris. Kau sudah berkali-kali berjanji. Tapi-" Luhan menahan air matanya. "Tapi sudah berkali-kali juga kau melanggar janjimu Kris. Aku kecewa." Luhan menunduk dalam.

Kris terdiam tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Kris ikut menunduk dan menempelkan kedua kening mereka. "Maafkan aku Luhan. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, please."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa Kris. Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan." Bisik Luhan.

Luhan mulai beranjak turun dari ranjang dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. Namja manis itu memakai pakaiannya sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Kris sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah mengecewakan Luhan.

Setelah Luhan memakai pakaiannya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Kris. Luhan menarik wajah Kris dan menatap wajah tampan itu. "Hiduplah dengan baik Kris." Luhan memaksakan senyuman manisnya yang justru terlihat menyedihkan.

"Luhan, aku-" Kris memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bibir basah Luhan mendarat manis dibibirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat. Luhan melepas kecupannya dan menarik wajahnya. Luhan menyeret langkahnya untuk mundur dan pergi dari apartement Kris.

"Luhan.. maafkan aku." Setetes dan demi tetes cairan bening mulai keluar dari mata Kris.

...  
>*Flashback Off*<p>

...

Luhan menatap wajah dingin Kris. Walaupun wajah itu dingin, tapi Luhan tahu bahwa Kris tengah menutupi rasa sedihnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku Luhan? Kenapa kau harus pergi dari hidupku. Kau tahu? Selama setahun kau menghilang, aku tak berhenti untuk mencarimu. Bahkan aku nyaris gila. Aku nyaris gila karena tidak juga menemukanmu Xi Luhan!"

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya, karena Kris mulai menaikan nada suaranya. "Tapi.. kau tetap melakukan hal yang sama Kris." Luhan memberanikan diri membuka matanya untuk menatap Kris.

Kris menatap lembut pada Luhan dan mengelus pipi Luhan. "Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu Xiao Lu."

'Tatapan itu. Kris tidak bohong, dia masih tetap mencintaiku.' Batin Luhan.

"Tapi, walaupun aku nyaris gila. Itu tidak membuatku menyerah untuk mencarimu. Hingga aku berhasil menemukan informasimu keberadaanmu Luhan dan saat itu aku langsung tertawa seperti orang gila. Karena aku benar-benar melihatmu lagi. Dan aku mulai menyusun semuanya."

Luhan memandang bingung pada Kris.

"Aku memancing Jongin dan Sehun agar datang ke club malam tempat aku akan menjebakmu. Dan berhasil, karena mereka yang sangat bodoh itu juga mengajakmu. Aku juga yang telah mencampurkan obat tidur di minumanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku kan kebal dengan obat tidur-"

"Obat tidur ini sangat istimewa Luhan. Makanya kau sama sekali tidak sadar saat aku menyetubuhimu." Kris tersenyum. "Dan yang membuatku sangat senang adalah berita tentang kau yang terlahir sebagai namja spesial. Aku mengikutimu yang berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan mengetahui fakta bahwa kau tengah hamil anakku."

Luhan memanglingkan wajahnya. "Itu memalukan Kris. Karena aku laki-laki, hal ini aneh!"

"Ssstt! Setidaknya dengan adanya ini.." Kris mengelus perut datar Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dan menghilang dari hidupku lagi kan?"

Kedua mata Luhan mulai memanas. "Tapi.. laki-laki hamil itu sangat aneh Kris. Bagaimana jika anak ini lahir dan tumbuh besar. Dia pasti akan malu karena memiliki ibu seorang laki-laki."

"Anak kita nanti tidak akan seperti itu Luhan. Percaya padaku."

Luhan menatap Kris lagi dan bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Ia beranjak duduk hanya untuk memeluk Kris dengan erat.

"Wu Yifan. Walaupun caramu untuk mendapatkan aku lagi, sangat brengsek. Tapi aku akui, aku masih sangat mencintaimu Kris. Aku masih mencintai Kris yang pendiam, egois, pemaksa, dan mesum."

Kris membalas pelukan Luhan. "Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan. Walaupun kau pergi kemanapun, aku pasti akan menemukan dan mendapatkanmu lagi."

"Aku tahu itu. Karena kau telah meninggalkan ini dan membuatku selamanya terikat denganmu." Ujar Luhan sambil mengusap perutnya.

Kris membalas Luhan dengan seringai tipisnya. "Dan soal bersapa dengan bayi didalam perutmu itu. Bolehkah aku melanjutkannya?"

Mata Luhan membulat dan saat ia ingin menolak. Kris langsung menaut bibir mereka dan mendorongnya hingga ia tertindih tubuh Kris. Mereka melakukan ciuman yang cukup lama dan intens. Saat Kris menyudahi ciuman mereka hanya untuk memandang wajah Luhan kembali, Luhan pun mulai bersuara.

"Kris. Lakukan dengan sangat lembut dan pelan. Kau tidak mau kan menyakiti aku dan anak kita?"

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. "Padahal aku ingin bermain kasar dan lama padamu. Tapi ternyata spermaku sangat luar biasa ya. Hingga membuatmu langsung cepat hamil hanya dalam sekali berhubungan." Kris tersenyum mesum.

"Kris! Ooh.." Luhan memejamkan matanya lagi karena Kris mulai bermain di lehernya.

"Tapi aku tidak janji, kalau aku tidak akan bermain dengan sangat keras padamu." Bisik Kris.

"Krissshh.."

Dan malam itu. Dengan kesadaran masing-masing dan dengan perasaan cinta yang menggebu-gebu. Kris dan Luhan melakukan persenggamaan penuh nafsu birahi.

Luhan tak berhenti menyebutkan nama Kris disetiap desahan dan teriakannya. Kris sendiri memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan lembut dan langsung menusuk keras titik prostat milik Luhan.

Kaki Luhan semakin erat memeluk pinggang Kris yang bergerak maju dan mundur. Kedua tubuh mereka sudah basah karena peluh.

"Kris.. aku mau.. keluarhh.. Kris.."

"Bersama Lu.."

Kris mempercepat pompaan penisnya didalam lubang Luhan. Ia bahkan terus menusuk dalam dan keras titik prostat Luhan, hingga membuat Luhan berteriak keras menyebutkan namanya.

"KRISSS~!"

"Luhan..! Aaahh.." Kris menyemburkan spermanya didalam lubang Luhan.

Luhan menikmati klimaksnya dan sensasi hangat sperma Kris didalam perutnya. Luhan membuka matanya dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya menarik Kris agar terjatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Luhan mengelus surai pirang Kris. "Kris, saranghae."

"Jeongmal nado saranghae, Luhan." Balas Kris sebelum namja tinggi itu tertidur didalam pelukan Luhan tanpa melepaskan tautan kelamin mereka.

'Berpelukan dengan Kris seperti ini. Sangat hangat dan nyaman sekali.' Batin Luhan sebelum ia ikut tertidur menyusul Kris.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah membuka kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah tampan Kris yang masih terlelap. Jemarinya terjulur untuk menelusuri tiap lekuk pahatan wajah Kris yang sangat mempesona.

"Lihatlah. Ayahmu sangat tampan sekali." Bisik Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mencoba menggeser tubuh Kris agar menempati sisi ranjang disampingnya.

"Ugh! Berat." Setelah berhasil, Luhan memajukan pinggulnya agar tautan alat kelamin mereka terlepas. "Aah~ perih." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kedua kaki Luhan satu persatu menuruni ranjang. Dalam satu tarikan nafas Luhan mulai mendirikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Kris mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur dan hal itu membuat tidur nyenyaknya terganggu.

"Mmmhh.." Kris menarik kedua lengannya ke atas. "Akh! Dimana Luhan?" Katanya saat melihat kesamping.

Klontang~!

"Akh! Appoyo."

Itu suara Luhan. "Apa yang di lakukannya." Dengan langkah malas Kris menyeret langkah kaki panjangnya menuju asal suara dari dapur, tentunya setelah ia menggunakan boxernya.

"Luhan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuat dapurku berantakan." Kata Kris saat mendapati Luhan yang memakai kemeja putih miliknya, sedang berkutat dengan perlatan dapur dan bahan masakan.

Luhan menoleh. "A- aku hanya mencoba membuat sarapan untukmu Kris."

"Ck! Kau itu kan tidak bisa memasak, tapi kenapa memaksakan diri untuk memasak." Kris melangkah kedepan dan mengambil alih apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Luhan.

"Mianhae.. aku.. tidak akan coba-coba memasak lagi, Kris.. hiks.." Ucap Luhan. Namja manis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei.. kau menangis Lu." Kris menarik Luhan agar mendekat. Jemarinya mengangkat wajah Luhan agar mendongak dan dapat dilihat oleh Kris wajah Luhan yang sudah basah.

"Huks.. mianhae. Sepertinya karena hamil aku jadi- hiks.. sangat sensitif." Kris langsung menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan saat itu tangis Luhan pun pecah.

"Ssshhh.. sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak salah apa-apa Xiao Lu. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis." Kata Kris sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Luhan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kris, aku mau maccaroon." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Tapi ini masih sangat pagi Lu." Kris sedikit terkejut.

"Belikan aku maccaroon Kris!" Ucap Luhan semakin menuntut.

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya. "Baiklah. Kita beli sekarang."

Kris mengajak Luhan kembali kekamar untuk berganti baju dan mengambil dompetnya.

.

.

"Tapi Kris, nanti belikan aku bubble tea rasa taro juga ya."

"Hmm." Gumam Kris yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Ah! Dan kembang gula juga."

"Iya."

"Mmm.. Es krim strawberry juga ya yang besar."

"Baik, Xiao Lu." Kris menarik Luhan keluar apartement dan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di ambang pintu. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin waffle cokelat juga Kris." Kata Luhan.

"Luhan. Sebenarnya kau sedang merampok aku ya." Balas Kris.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil dan menarik lengan Kris. "Ayo Kris. Aku mau makan semuanya, lagi pula ini kan karena bawaan bayi."

Kris menghela nafas lemas. Hari-harinya bersama Luhan dan juga calon bayinya, sepertinya akan dimulai hari ini. Dan akan seperti ini.

Kris tersenyum. "Saranghae Xiao Lu."

"Nado saranghae daddy Kris." Sahut Luhan tersenyum manis.

..

..

End

..

Muehehe.. endingnya gaje yaa. Tapi terima kasih buat yg udah liat, baca, review, dan jd silent rider. Oh iya Cerme mau curhat dikit. Tadi Cerme nonton Youtube ada yg upload video Exo wolf drama, dia nulis ironic Kris n Luhan. Dan banyak yg koment Exo drama become real. And i cry, sedihnya ga bisa melihat mereka berdua belas teriak "We Are One, We Are Exo. Saranghaja!"

KrisHan saranghae. Karena kalian adalah couple pertama yg buat Cerme suka sama Exo. Walaupun kalian blm pernah Cerme buatkan fic. But ini fic pertama Cerme pake cast KrisHan.

Cerme cinta kalian.. Sampai jumpa di fanfic Cerme yg lain dan selanjutnya. See you :)


	4. Chapter 4

Freak! 2

Summary: Tentang Luhan yang meminta kejelasan hubungannya dengan Kris. Ia terus menagih janji kepada Kris.

Cast: Xi Luhan. Wu Yifan (Kris). And Other.

Warning: Yaoi. M-Preg. Typo's. Eyd tak sesuai.

Note: Ini sequel dari fic Cerme berjudul "Freak!". Cerme bukan Exo L, tp Cerme cmn suka KrisHan aja. Karena mereka yg buat Cerme tau Exo dan menyukainya. KrisHan adalah first couple yg Cerme suka, sayangnya waktu itu fic mereka jarang bgt ( Sampe skrg jg jarang sih ) dan akhirnya Cerme mulai menyukai KrisTao dan KaiHun. Tp KrisHan ttp yg pertama :*

By: CermePhinaaa

If you do not like this story, get out!  
>Jgn malah jd pembaca gelap yg diam-diam suka yaa.<p>

.

.

.

Two Months.

Sekarang kandungan Luhan telah menginjak usia dua bulan. Selama sebulan lebih tinggal bersama jadi membuat mereka lebih mengetahui sifat dan sikap mereka masing-masing.

Kris sampai di apartementnya, namun tak mendapati Luhan berada disana. Selalu seperti ini, setiap Kris pulang sore hari pasti dia tidak akan mendapatkan Luhan di apartement.

Tiba-tiba Kris mendengar suara pintu dibuka, ia pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang tiba di apartementnya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Kris melihat kekasihnya, Luhan yang berpakaian baju Machester United sedang melepas sepatu bolanya.

"Kris, kau sudah pulang." Luhan tersenyum dan menghampiri Kris. "Aku habis bermain bola dengan Xiumin."

Kris mengusap kepalanya. "Luhan kau itu kan sedang hamil, bagaimana jika kau keguguran? Kau itu.." Kata Kris sedikit kesal.

"Tenang saja Kris. Tidak perlu khawatir, calon anak kita itu sangat kuat." Sahut Luhan sambil menepuk perutnya pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja Luhan, terus berlari itu bisa membahayakan kandunganmu."

"Tidak akan. Sudah ya aku mau mandi dulu." Luhan berlalu masuk kekamar mereka.

"Kenapa dia jadi mengesalkan." Gumam Kris.

.

..

"Kris. Apa makanannya masih lama? Aku lapar sekali." Ucap Luhan yang tengah duduk dikursi meja makan, menunggu Kris yang sedang memasak.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak makan diluar saja." Sahut Kris. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin agar masakannya matang.

"Makanan diluar kan belum tentu bersih. Lagi pula lebih enak masakanmu, daddy Kris." Kata Luhan dengan suara dibuat manja.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Dia mematikan kompor dan menempatkan sup ayam yang baru saja dibuatnya kedalam mangkuk. Kris berjalan menuju meja makan dan meletakan mangkuk itu dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan mendekatkan hidungnya untuk menghirup aroma sup buatan Kris. "Waaah~ harum sekali." Mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya. "Enak!"

Senyum tipis terkembang dibibir Kris. Yah walaupun sekarang Luhan berubah menjadi sedikit menjengkelkan, tapi tetap saja namja manis itu kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Kris kembali ke meja pantry untuk membuatkan susu khusus ibu hamil. Kris membuat segelas susu rasa vanilla, lalu diberi potongan buah pisang dan strawberry. Karena Luhan menyukainya.

"Ini. Jangan lupa habiskan susumu juga. Aku mau kekamar." Ujar Kris yang telah meletakan segelas susu kepada Luhan.

Luhan melirik gelas tersebut, lalu berpindah memandang Kris. "Oke, Kris."

..

..

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Kris yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya dimeja kerja. Luhan berjalan mendekat dan memeluk leher Kris dari belakang.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa hmm?"

"Ayo tidur Kris."

"Sebentar ya." Kris menekan tombol ctrl S, menutup laptopnya.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik menghadap Luhan. "Ayo tidur."

"Gendong aku." Kata Luhan yang tengah menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Hanya ke ranjang kau minta gendong. Aish! Kau ini manja sekali sekarang." Kata Kris, namun namja tinggi itu tetap menggendong Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris membaringkan Luhan diranjang dan ia menyusul berbaring disampingnya. Luhan memeluk Kris dan menyamankan kepalanya didada Kris.

"Kris kapan kau akan menikahiku? Ini sudah sebulan aku kembali bersamamu." Gumam Luhan.

"Aku pasti akan menikahimu Xiao Lu. Tunggu sebentar lagi ya." Sahut Kris.

"Sampai kapan Kris?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap Kris.

"Percaya padaku Deer.." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Luhan dan menautkan bibir mereka.

"Mmmhh~ Krisss.."

Luhan tidak pernah berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kris dan Kris juga selalu menjawab dengan sama setiap pertanyaan Luhan. Dan akhirnya mereka akan mengakhirinya dengan bercinta sepanjang malam.

..

..

..

Three Months.

Ini hari libur dan Kris menghabiskan waktunya di apartement. Namun saat ia berada didepan tv, Kris melihat Luhan yang memakai baju basket berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh sesaat sebelum memakai sepatunya. "Aku mau main basket dengan Xiumin."

"Main apa?!" Tanya Kris sedikit terkejut.

"Main basket." Sahut Luhan.

"Tidak boleh!" Kris menghampiri Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Main basket itu harus berlari dan meloncat. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu dan calon bayi kita nanti."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Kris." Ujar Luhan.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh main basket." Larang Kris.

Luhan merengut tak suka. "Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan eoh! Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan tetap main basket." Luhan berbalik namun sebelah tangannya ditahan Kris.

"Aku ikut! Aku akan mengawasimu bermain." Ucap Kris akhirnya.

..

..

Dan benar saja. Kris memang mengawasi jalannya permainan basket Luhan melawan Xiumin. Tapi ini bukan mengawasi, melainkan melarang Luhan.

"Luhan, jangan melompat terlalu tinggi!"

"Luhan, jangan berlari dengan cepat!"

"Xiumin, jangan mendorong-dorong Luhan!"

"Luhan jangan bermain seperti itu!"

"Luhan itu berbahaya!"

"Luhan awas jatuh!"

Teriakan-teriakan Kris lama-lama membuat Luhan tak tahan. Urat sebal tercetak didahi Luhan. Dia melempar bola basketnya asal dan berjalan mendekati Kris.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja Kris!" Serunya. "Kau mengganggu aku bermain basket tahu!"

"Hey. Aku hanya mengawasimu bermain tahu." Sahut Kris.

"Ugh! Kau itu benar-benar." Luhan kembali pada Xiumin. "Xiumin, kita sampai disini saja ya main basketnya. Kalau ada Kris aku jadi kehilangan mood untuk bermain."

"Baiklah Luhan. Aku juga merasa Kris jadi menyebalkan sekarang." Ujar Xiumin.

"Hey aku mendengarmu." Kata Kris.

Xiumin tidak menanggapi dan mengambil bola basketnya. "Ya sudah aku pulang dulu."

Luhan berbalik lagi dan berjalan ke arah Kris.

"Kau tidak bermain basket lagi?" Tanya Kris yang mengikuti langkah Luhan.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri!" Sahut Luhan.

"Xiao Lu. Aku itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan calon bayi kita, makanya aku seperti ini sekarang." Balas Kris.

"Kau menyebalkan. Jadi kau harus membelikanku es krim!"

..

..

Kris membawa Luhan ke kedai es krim yang sering mereka datangi. Kris mengajak Luhan untuk duduk dimeja paling belakang dan terletak paling pojok.

Luhan langsung memesan semua es krim yang ingin dia makan.

"Kau memesan banyak sekali es krim, Xiao Lu."

"Biar saja!" Sahut Luhan sedikit ketus.

Tak lama es krim pesanan Luhan pun datang. Disini Kris tidak memesan es krim, karena Luhan telah memesan banyak menu es krim. Jadi untuk apa dia memesan es krim juga.

Luhan menyendokan banyak-banyak es krim vanilla yang diberi selai strawberry kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja Xiao Lu. Nanti kau bisa tersedak."

Luhan melirik Kris dan menelan es krimnya. "Kris, ini sudah dua bulan lebih aku bersamamu. Jadi kapan kau akan menikahiku? Kau tidak lihat, perutku ini akan bertambah besar." Kata Luhan menunjuk perutnya yang memang sudah agak membesar, walaupun tidak terlihat kalau dia memakai kaus yang longgar seperti sekarang.

Kris mengelus lembut kepala Luhan. Kali ini kekasih manisnya telah merubah rambutnya menjadi blonde. Kris sendiri juga sudah mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang kecokelatan ( KrisHan Isac ).

"Aku pasti akan menikahimu Xiao Lu."

"Kapan Kris?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Percayalah padaku Deer." Kata Kris.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya melihat Kris yang sedang mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu dapat dirasakannya benda kenyal dan hangat sedang menari di atas bibirnya. Itu bibir Kris.

"Nnngghh.. Kris." Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris dan menekan kepala Kris agar menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

..

..

..

Four Months.

Luhan duduk diruang santai sambil membolak-balik halaman majalah yang ia baca. Penampilan Luhan saat ini sangat berantakan. Dia hanya memakai kaos hitam longgar dan boxer birunya. Wajahnya kusam sekali, tidak berseri seperti biasanya. Rambut blondenya yang biasanya terlihat lembut dan halus. Sekarang malah terlihat berantakan, lepek, berminyak, dan kasar.

Kris menghampiri Luhan. "Luhan kau harus mandi."

Kepala Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau Kris."

"Tapi Xiao Lu, kau itu sudah tidak mandi selama empat hari. Jadi sekarang kau harus mandi Lu."

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku bilang, aku tidak mau mandi."

"Hey. Kenapa rusa kecilku jadi jorok dan berantakan hmm? Kau akan terlihat indah jika bersih Luhan." Kris mengejar Luhan.

"Aku tidak jorok! Buktinya aku selalu mengganti pakaian dan cuci muka."

"Tapi tetap saja kau belum mandi Luhan. Lagi pula apa yang kau sebut cuci muka hmm? Jika itu hanya menyipratkan air ke wajahmu. Bahkan sekarang wajahmu terlihat kumal." Kata Kris.

"Aku tetap tidak mau mandi!" Luhan melangkah pergi namun segera dipeluk dari belakang oleh Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya diudara merasakan tubuhnya melayang, karena di gendong oleh Kris menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Sepertinya aku harus memandikan rusa kecil yang nakal sepertimu." Ujar Kris.

"Yak! Turunkan aku! Aku tidak mau dimandikan oleh naga mesum sepertimu." Teriak Luhan.

..

..

Saat sampai dikamar mandi. Kris segera menurunkan Luhan disana dan namja manis itu berniat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kalau kau keluar. Aku akan membuatmu mendesah terus menerus sepanjang hari Lu."

Suara bass Kris menghentikan pergerakan tangan Luhan yang sedang memegang engsel pintu. Ia menelan ludahnya sulit. Kris tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Ayo kemari. Aku harus membersihkan rusa kecil yang jorok sepertimu Luhan."

Luhan menghela nafas kalah. Ia menyeret langkah kakinya dengan malas menuju Kris yang sedang duduk dipinggir bathtup dan ia diam saja saat Kris mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu, hingga tak tersisa apapun untuk menutupi dirinya.

"Matamu Kris!" Luhan memandang sebal pada Kris yang kini terdiam melihatnya. Lihat saja sepasang mata elang itu kini menatap lapar pada tubuhnya.

Kris memberikan cengiran lebar. "Maaf. Ayo mandi." Kris menggiring Luhan agar masuk kedalam bathtup yang sudah berisi air hangat bercampur sabun susu.

Luhan masuk kedalam bathtup dan mendudukan dirinya didalam air. Kris membasahi kepala Luhan dengan air dan memberi shampo strawberry di kepala Luhan. Dengan lembut Kris memijat kepala Luhan hingga dipenuhi busa.

"Kenapa kau jadi jorok seperti ini Luhan?"

"Mungkin bawaan bayi yang membuatku jadi tak suka mandi." Sahut Luhan.

Kris mengangguk paham. Ini memang pasti bawaan bayi didalam perut Luhan. Sudah beberapa bulan memang ada saja kelakuan Luhan yang berubah-ubah.

"Kris. Ini sudah tiga bulan aku bersamamu. Jadi kapan kau akan menikahiku?" Kata Luhan saat merasakan Kris mulai membilas kepalanya dengan air.

"Aku pasti akan menikahimu Deer." Balas Kris.

"Tapi kapan? Kandunganku sudah empat bulan dan perutku juga sudah bertambah besar."

Kris memegang sisi pipi kiri Luhan dan mengelusnya. "Percayalah padaku Xiao Lu." Kris mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menautkan bibir mereka, membawa Luhan kedalam ciuman lembut. "Luhan, sepertinya aku ingin mandi bersamamu."

Kedua mata Luhan membulat. "Tapi Kris- eeengh~ ahh." Kedua mata Luhan langsung terpejam karena Kris tengah menjamah lehernya dengan bibirnya.

"Kris.. akh! Akh.. ah.. pelanhhh- pelan saja, oough! Kris."

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan mendesah nikmat, kala penis Kris terus menghujam keras lubang selatannya.

Kris memeluk perut Luhan dari belakang dan menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Mereka melakukannya dengan posisi berdiri, dengan Luhan yang membelakangi Kris dan sedikit menunggingkan bokongnya.

"Ssshhh.. haa akh! Ah.. Kris.. nikmat sekalihh." Desah Luhan.

"Nikmat Lu.. erghmm." Kris semakin dalam menusukan penisnya dilubang Luhan, dia sendiri tak berhenti menggeram nikmat.

"Kris.. ahh Kris.. aku mauhh.. keluarrhh~ Ohh Kris."

"Bersama Deerhh." Semakin cepat gerakan pinggul Kris untuk mendorong dan menarik penisnya didalam lubang Luhan.

"Eeenghh~ Kris.. akh! Ah! Ahh.. mmmhhh aaahh.. Kris.. KRIShh~!" Luhan klimaks. Ia menyemprotkan spermanya di dinding kamar mandi yang berlapis keramik. Spermanya yang berwarna putih itu jatuh mengalir membasahi dinding keramik tersebut.

"Luhan.. ahh." Kris menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam lubang Luhan. Hingga lubang itu tak mampu menampung lagi, membuat sperma Kris merembes keluar.

"Kris.. sudah, aku lelah."

"Iya, kita mandi sebentar untuk membersihkan diri dulu oke."

Dan Luhan hanya pasrah saja saat Kris mulai menyabuni dirinya dibawah guyuran shower.

..

..

..

Tbc

Hay.. sebenernya ini mau dibuat oneshoot sma Cerme. Tp ternyata kepanjangan, jadilah dijadikan twoshoot. Keep waiting and review yaa. See you :)


End file.
